Mates
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: I smiled as I watched my two best friends dancing with there wife, and girlfriend. The music was loud, causing the floor below my feet to vibrate, and the chimes to jingle on the ceiling. We had decided to take a vocation to Egypt, it had been Charlie, who had recommended this part of Egypt. He said he had fallen in love with the people, and especially this hotel because of the nig


**A/N: This is a little something I wrote a while ago, along with alot of my other fictions I posted. I might do a sequel in the future to this, but for now it's only a long one shot. I am in love with the actor, who plays the vampire Benjamin, he is such a good actor. So that is what made me do the pairing of Benjamin / Hermione.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

 **Mates**

I smiled as I watched my two best friends dancing with there wife, and girlfriend. The music was loud, causing the floor below my feet to vibrate, and the chimes to jingle on the ceiling. We had decided to take a vocation to Egypt, it had been Charlie, who had recommended this part of Egypt. He said he had fallen in love with the people, and especially this hotel because of the night club.

"Don't have to much fun," A voice came from behind me, from the other table.

"That was my plan," I countered, before turning to face the person who spoke, only to be taken back.

He was handsome, actually more like beautiful, with a pale olive complexion, brown eyes with red brimming around. I was able to sense what he was before he even said something, I noticed when he sat at the other table staring at me for the last thirty minutes. "Like what you see?"

"Not complaining, but you been in this club for the last two hours, sat behind me for the last thirty minutes, without removing your eyes. Just wondering why it took this long for you to say something to me," I smiled when he took the empty chair beside me, "Didn't know I would run into another vampire, especially my first night here."

"You know about my kind?" He asked a bit surprised.

I just stared at him, "Yes I know plenty about 'our' kind."

"Our kind," He looked towards where my friends were dancing, and then back at me, "You guys are vampires?"

"They're not vampires, I am a vampire though," I answered, listening to the lady twelve tables down, saying 'yes' excitedly to someone who just proposed. I smiled, before I turned, and reached my hand towards him, "Hermione, your name?"

"My name is, Benjamin," He brought my hand to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss on my wrist, "A pleasure to meet you, Hermione." He stared at my hand a bit puzzled, "You're radiating the heat of a human."

"It's part of the power I discovered, you know when I was turned," I answered, noticing how we were now only chatting in whispers, if someone else were to see the two of us it would look like we were staring into one anothers eyes. "I can make someone feel, and see whatever I want them too, by changing my appearance and the appearance of anyone else I focus on."

"I can control the elements," He stared into my eyes, "You're eyes were another reason, why I had thought you were just a mortal. They look blue."

I smiled a little, "I had always wanted blue eyes, ever since I was a child, but both parents had brown. "Would you like to see what I look like as a vampire?"

"Wait, this is not your vampire form?" He looked at me surprised, "You're trying to tell me, you're even more beautiful, then this lovely image in front of me?"

I laughed when he looked at me surprised, as color appeared on my cheeks, "Is it freaking you out?"

He shook his head grinning, "It is always nice seeing, a lovely lady blush." He stood to his feet, and reached his hand out towards mine, "Let's walk."

I glanced back towards my friends, who were still involved with each other, before turning back to the handsome man. I took his hand, and smiled as he lead me out towards the lobby of the hotel, "So where are we going?"

He tucked my hand into his arm, and smiled down at me, "Somewhere we could talk privately."

"Don't think me to forward, when I invite you to my Suite please," I lead him towards the elevator, and then pushed the button, to the floor with only two suites, "My friends are in one, and I have the other all to myself."

I walked into the kitchen of the suite, and grabbed a couple of blood-pops, eating them quickly, "Please have a seat," I changed into my vampire form, as I entered the sitting area, smiling as I watched my guest admiring my appearance. My once frizzy brown hair, was now past my waist, and now a golden brown, and my eyes were a red tone, which surprised him.

"You're eyes are red, big difference from the blue," He smiled at me, as I sat beside him.

I laughed lightly, "So tell me how you got turned, Benjamin."

He stared at the wall behind me, before meeting my eyes, "When I was a young man, my uncle discovered my special ability, the same as I have now. He started having me perform, Amun, the one who had turned me killed my uncle, and kidnapped me. I was only fifteen." He took a deep breath which wasn't needed, and then looked at me, "How about you?"

I looked down at my hands, as I relived that terrible night, "I was patrolling the hallways after the war, as others rebuilt the school, and wasn't expecting any trouble. I went to check near the forbidden forest. I stopped when I heard a noise, then last thing I remember is feeling a strong burning through my body, and then blackness. When I woke up, I remember smelling something really awful, and couldn't understand why because the only other guest at that moment was Remus. He explained that it's because under normal circumstances, vampires, and werwolf are enemies." I smiled as I remembered how helpful he had been, teaching me how to get use to the new me. At first he didn't think I had turned at all, because I woke up looking just like the old me, since that was how I was visualizing looking once the pain stopped. When I became comfortable with myself, my new real appearance changed."

"So how long have you been a vampire?" Benjamin asked me, leaning a little closer towards me.

"Three years," I answered, feeling a tingle sensation, when his finger brushed against my arm, "How about yourself?"

"Lets just say a little over two hundred years," He was leaning in closer towards me, staring right into my eyes, until his lips gently met mine.

I closed my eyes, as I allowed the kiss to continue, for once thankful that oxygen was no longer necessary.

"Been wanting to do that, since the moment I saw you at the night club," His eyes were filled with the same passion, and desire my own probably were displaying at that moment.

In vampire speed, I was straddling his lap, kissing him back with the same urgency he had kissed me, "My room."

With the speed which only a vampire could manage, he had me on the bed, and undressed within seconds.

I sent a silent thanks to Harry, for putting the silencing charm around my room, since he didn't want me to keep hearing every single thing. I rested my head against his chest, after three hours of the most wild sex, I probably ever had. "That was bloody brilliant, the first real thing to make me feel like a woman, since I been bitten."

"You were incredible," He flipped me onto my back, as he leaned over me.

"You weren't bad either," I smiled when he brushed his lips against mine.

"Mione?"

Benjamin looked towards the sitting area, from where the voice came from, "Friends?"

"Harry," I didn't even have time to grab my shirt, before my company was peeking his head out the door.

"Hello, Harry," Benjamin opened the door, as he leaned against the door frame, in only his boxers revealing a very puzzled Harry. "As you could see, she's still in one piece."

I just opted for wrapping the sheet around my midsection, since the closes clothes of mine were ripped to shreds. "Is everything alright, Harry?"

"Ginny, and Luna, they were just wondering where you went off too. I told them I would check on you," Harry stared at Benjamin, then blushed, "Well we're going to bed now, see you tomorrow, Mione."

I stared at the Egyptian vampire, "Please don't talk for me again."

"Sorry, you just looked so beautiful where you were, and was trying to keep you there," He crawled on the bed, staring back into my eyes, "I will try not to speak for you in the future."

"Future?" I asked, liking the way it sounded, as he laid beside me, "Just so you know, I am going back home in three weeks."

"Is there a chance, I may be able to persuade you, into staying with me?" He placed a strand of hair, behind my shoulder, as he started kissing my flush.

I sighed as I felt his lips, against my collar, "I can't stay here, I have my family in England, and in the Magic world."

"Your family is lucky, that you love them so much," He stared into my eyes.

"My parents, they use to tell me that the only thing greater then having people love me, is me returning there love," I smiled as I thought about my parents, "I couldn't leave them again."

"How did they take you being a vampire?" Benjamin asked, as he pulled me into his arms.

"Thanks to the rare gift I have, they may never need to know," I stared up into his beautiful features, "So that is why I can't stay here."

"Then I will go with you," He kissed my forehead, as he pulled me against his chest. "I waited too long to finally find my mate."

"Mate?" I sat up a little bit, and stared at him,"We just met like," I turned and looked at my alarm clock, which read three in the morning, "almost eight hours again."

He just smiled at me, "I was told last year, that my mate would be at the club, they told me to look for the girl with blue eyes. They would not have the normal scent of a mortal, and I would find out why, once I met them."

"Wow, whoever told you that, was pretty accurate. Who was this seer?" I couldn't help asking.

"Her name is, Alice Cullen, she lives in Washington. Her visions are usually changing depending on rather the person changes there mind. She did tell me I would meet you, either at the club, or while you were seeing the city with your friends. That was how I knew, what your friends looked like."

I got out of the bed, and walked to my closet, where I had some clothes hanging.

He came up behind me, resting his hands on my waist, "Do you not feel the tingle sensation, whenever we touch?"

"I feel something," I smiled as I looked at our reflections in the mirror, noticing he was at least four inches taller, then my five-two, "I remember reading in books that vampires didn't have a reflection."

"I must go hunt, would you care to join me?" He took a step back, and stared into my eyes, "I think you feed from people, correct?"

"I eat blood pops, they are from the donated blood, of other people in my world. Two pops can keep me not needing to feed, for at least a week," I walked back into the kitchen, where I kept the pops in a jar, inside the fridge, "You could have some, if you wish?"

Let's just say, he didn't go out to hunt, after two of them.

 **Two Week's Later**

"I think he's in love," Ginny giggled, as we sat at a large table, at one of the nicest restaurants in 'Egypt's wizarding World'.

"You would be right," Benjamin smiled, as he wrapped an arm around my waist, scooting the food on his plate around with his fork.

She rolled her eyes, obviously forgetting the great hearing, that only vampires could have, "Right, forget about your great hearing. Now you see why we always put silencing charms in all the rooms, whenever we go to hotels."

I smiled at my friend, "I believe your right, it's a good thing I find myself feeling the same way."

"Hotels, we have them set up, at all our homes when s he stays," Harry laughed, kissing his wife's cheek.

"You two are a lovely pair," Luna gave us a dreamy look.

"You are a very sweet lady, Luna. I could see why your boyfriend loves you," Benjamin commented, he looked over at where Harry, was now cuddling with, Ginny, "You two are as well. Thank you guys, for including me, for this dinner. I never knew this place existed."

"We travel from Ministry, to Ministry's, whenever we travel internationally," I answered, as I started rubbing Benjamin's thigh, receiving a growl, which usually wasn't in my character, "I feel like going to bed, what do you say?"

"Vampires don't need sleep," Ron stared at me, as if I had gone dumb.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Benjamin grinned, as he lead me by the hand, and lead me out of the restaurant, as he tossed more then enough money on the table.

Once we reached the suite, and finished satisfying our urge for the time being, we went and sat in the living room, "This is bloody crazy. I never was the horny teenager, was always calm, and thought about everything before going forward with decisions. Now as a vampire, as soon I met you, it's like I could never get enough."

He grinned, as he rubbed my arm, "That is what happens, when a vampire finds there true mate, it's like newlyweds."

"So this lustful thinking, it will fade the longer, we're together right?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder, "I hope not."

He laughed, "Not completely, but we might make it through a whole date." He dipped me, as his lips met mine once again.

 **Two Days Later**

Two days later found me sitting across Amun, and Kebi, his mate. They lived in a beautiful large temple style home, with beautiful artwork all through out there home.

"Benjamin, who is this young lady?" Amun looked at me, as he asked the other vampire.

Kebi, just stared at me, but kept silent as her mates talked.

"Amun, she is my mate, and I am going home with her," Benjamin was holding my hand.

"You wish to leave your home, for this woman?" The older vampire asked.

I couldn't help notice, a small smile on Kebi's face, when my mate told the older vampire he was leaving with me, "It was all Benjamin's decision. He asked me to stay, but I couldn't do that to my parents, and my friends."

"You're parents know, and accept that your a vampire?" Amun looked at me, probably trying to see if I was going to continue.

"No, they don't know that I was turned," I answered honestly.

"How do you visit them, surely they notice the change in eye color, and your coldness,"Amun was looking at me, as Kebi, wrapped an arm around his.

Benjamin gave my hand a gentle squeeze, "Perhaps you should just show them, Hermione."

I closed my eyes, and visualized my human form, then did the same towards Benjamin. When I opened my eyes, the other couple were staring at us, like we were strangers, "I am able to influence the way people see, feel, and hear me. I could also change the appearance of anyone, if I concentrate on that individual person." I looked over at my mate, his eyes were now a natural brown, skin had a little more color, and I could feel a human warmth from him as we held hands."

"That is amazing," The older vampire exclaimed, after the shock wear off, "I have never seen a gift like that in all my years."

"My old professor, who happens to be a werewolf, told me it might be because I used pollyjuice when I was a human. He was obviously joking, because pollyjuice has to be brewed, and it's affects aren't permanent," I smiled as I thought about my friend, then looked over at my mate, "We have to leave now, before it get's to late."

Amun shot up, and glared, "Wait you two decide to tell me, only minutes before you actually leave?" He went to strike at my mate, but before I knew what actually happened, a guest of wind shot from my hand pushing the older vampire back.

Benjamin took my hand, as we made a quick escape, "I didn't know you could do that, control elements like me," he was staring at me for a couple minutes, probably noticed how freaked out I was from the experience, and pulled me into his arms, "He will not be mad for long, especially if he wants us to visit."

"You guys made it," Harry explained, drawing our attention, probably noticing the two of us, "Is everything alright?"

Everyone else was standing in front of the entrance, into the magical world of Egypt, all excited to be going home after the long vocation.

"I can't control the elements, but my wandless magic is excellent," I pulled him into a quick promising kiss, "Let's go home," I managed, trying to let the others not worry about me, as they flooed back home. I turned, and looked at my mate, "Ready to go home?"

"As long as I'm with you," He leaned in, and kissed me, before following my instructions.

The future was ours.

 **The End, for now...**


End file.
